


Mama We All Go To Hell

by FakeSunsets



Series: Fourtunate Mistakes [1]
Category: Frank Iero - Fandom, Gerard Way - Fandom, MCR - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, ferard - Fandom, frerard - Fandom
Genre: M/M, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-04-21 19:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14291409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakeSunsets/pseuds/FakeSunsets
Summary: Mikey knocks some sense into Gerard so he sees Frank likes him back and does something about it.





	1. Not a rude dude

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first attempt so keep your expectations low. but yknow at least i tried

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank meets Gerard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first attempt, sorry if it’s a trashy waste of time. But at least a tried, I guess.   
> Frank also mini drags Waycest.

The frost ridden New Jersey wind clawed its way through Franks black winter coat. He stumbled into the coffee shop welcoming the warm air. Pacing over to the register, he ordered a black coffee and took a seat at the window bar.  
“The window bar is underrated.”, thought Frank. Watching the swirling winds dance with the clouds to an unknown melody.  
“An advantage of the window was the ability to spy on those who will walking into the shop.”, thought Frank while removing his gloves. There was newcomer to the empty shop. He had jet black hair that peaked out the sides of his hood. Frank shivered as the door opened, letting in a gush of freezing air. The stranger grumbled removing his hood as he walked into the shop. The man caught Franks eye, he looked cute, his black hair covering part of his face, yet not too much. Snow started to drift down from the stormy skies. Frank sighed. How could something so beautiful also make him so cold.  
A yelp demanded Franks attention from the sky back to the cash register. A poor employee seemed to have slipped on the tile floor. The black haired man started laughing at the others misfortune. Frank was bothered by the rude laughter. But the laugher ran through his ears. It rang though his mind, making his heart flutter.  
“Gerard!”, shouted the recently fallen employee at the cute black haired man. Frank could see by his name tag that the employees name was Mikey.  
“The hell did you even trip on?”, chuckled Gerard cheeks red.  
“Yeah I tripped and you definitely didn’t distract me by throwing a cookie at my head or anything.”, announced Mikey pushing himself back up using the counter, amusement somewhat evident in his voice.  
“Taken.”, sighed Frank. Just his luck. As soon as he spots someone cute they turned out to be already in a relationship, a jerk or both. Gerard turned around, suddenly noticing there was another person in the shop.  
“Oh....”, said Gerard. Frank couldn’t help but notice the shade of hazel brown of Gerard’s eyes. Eyes he could get lost in for hours if given a chance. Gerard began to flush about the situation. “I’m not an absolute dickhead.”, said Gerard, “Mikey is my brother.”.  
“Ah, ok cool.”, replied Frank. Sibling fights, acceptable, sibling relationships on the other hand, unacceptable. That knocked out the in a relationship part. He might have a chance after all.  
“My name is Gerard Way.”, announced Gerard.  
“My name is Frank.”, said Frank. Gerard continued to stare at him with a questioning stare.  
“Frank Iero.”, he continued noticing his mistake. He could feel heat begin to rise to his own cheeks.  
“Well both of your coffees are ready.”, said an exasperated Mikey.  
“Thanks.”, mumbled Gerard. Grabbing his coffee, and after a second of hesitation Franks coffee as well. Gerard walked over to Frank by the window and handed over the drink.  
“Nice tattoos, you free on such a stormy Saturday afternoon?”, questioned Gerard.  
Frank blinked looking down at his inked hands, “Thanks and yeah.”.  
Gerard broke out into a smile, “Well that’s good because I’m gonna prove to you that I’m not a such a rude guy. I would hate to leave you with such an awful first impression.”.  
Frank smiled at the opertunity, hopping off his chair. He’s a cute guy, seems to not be a complete jerk, and confident as hell.”, thought Frank happily. And being around anyone definitely beat his afternoon plans of sitting around watching television. Especially if it was what Frank decided to sum up as a friendly get together. Although his mind tugged at the hope it would be something more. 


	2. Do You Play Guitar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank meets the band, Gerard POV

(Gerard POV)  
“Why the hell did I decide to befriend Frank so fast? Did he capture my eye that much? I might have had a few too many drinks this morning to wash away the hangover. Damn I’m being confident, that’s good anyways.”, thought Gerard. Alcohol slurred his thoughts together. His mind wove details together into confusing simplifications. Gerard tilted his head slightly down to look at Frank. Frank hugged his warm coffee to his chest savoring the warmth against the winter air. Franks black fringe fell against the side of his face, the ends curling around his cheek bone. The corners of Gerard’s lips turned up into a smile. “Cute.”, he thought.  
“So where are we going?”, questioned Frank looking up at Gerard hair falling down the side of his face to reveal sparkling hazel eyes staring up at him.  
“Well you play guitar right?”, stated Gerard. Frank cocked his head in confusion.  
“Yeah. How do you know?”, said Frank, slightly concerned.  
“Oh..”, thought Gerard, “This probably just makes me look like a creepy stalker. That’s definitely a mean guy thing to do.”, he decided.  
“I saw you moving your hand as if playing guitar while humming Scream by The Misfits back in the coffee shop.”, clarified Gerard. A smile broke out on Franks face.  
“You know The Misfits?”, asked Frank excited.  
“Of course I do.”, started Gerard matter-o-factly. “I’m also in a band that could use another guitarist.”, said Gerard, smile sliding to his mouth. It was clear that Frank approved of the idea of join a band, for he began to start jump in circles up to Gerard’s height, reaching for the heveans. Nearly spilling coffee on his shoes. Suddenly Frank noticed a problem and stopped his dancing, “Oh, I don’t have my guitar with me.”, said Frank meekly looked back up at Gerard.  
“It’s fine.”, laughed Gerard. “There is another guitar there you can use, unless you want to get yours.”  
“Nah, it’s fine!”, grinned Frank bounding back to Gerard’s side.  
“I never knew someone could be so jumpy.”, thought Gerard. Seeing Frank smile like that warmed his heart through the layers of alcohol that muted his senses. Not that Gerard noticing how it was muted, things always felt what others considered different when you drank all the time.  
They continued their walk down the New Jersey streets to Gerards place. “Our humble studio.”, presented Gerard opening up his garage door. Frank bounced into the room placing his empty coffee cup on top of the mini fridge. He had finished his coffee during the walk.  
“Niceee.”, gasped Frank taking in the sight of the drum kit and amps by the wall. There was also microphones and pedals up infront. “What do you play?”, questioned Frank.  
“I sing.”, said Gerard grabbing the microphone stand and striking a sassy pose, flipping his hair. Frank laughed, “I can do backing vocals I suppose, even if they are mainly backing screams.”.  
“That’s great!”, smiled Gerard in response, “We can use some yelling, it’s not like we are playing Britany Spears or some pop shit like that.”.  
“I would hope not.”, said Frank, “If I had to play Oops... I Did it Again on guitar, I think I would be forced to leave.”. Then someone with a big brown afro jumped in through the garage door.  
“Hey! Meet Ray!”, said Gerard gesturing that the man with the afro. “He also plays guitar.”. Then another guy popped in, “And that’s Matt, he is on drums.”.  
Greetings were exchanged with welcoming smiles and high fives. “And once Mikey gets here we can start.”, said Ray annoyed that Mikey hadn’t been shown up yet. Then as if on queue Mikey pusher open the garage door.  
“Hey guys.”, waved Mikey, “Oh, hi Frank.”.  
“Mikey is on bass.”, Gerard explained “Now that everyone is here we can start to have some fun!”.  
Gerard smiled to himself grabbing a beer from the mini-fridge. Looks like a fun time here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah I got 2 kudos, more than I expected honestly, thank you! (if you have suggestions leave a comment, I’ll take it into consideration!)


	3. Then Just Don’t Let Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard talks to Mikey, and Frank talks to his guitar.

**Frank POV**  
That was about 4 years ago. Now I’m the rhythm guitarist in the world famous band My Chemical Romance. Bob is our new drummer now, and he suits our music style better than Matt did. Currently we are on tour playing our new album Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge. I can’t imagine life getting much better than this.

 

**POV?**  
“Hey Gee!”, exclaimed Frank throwing open the tour bus door with a beaming smile and a tray of coffee for the group. Placing the coffee down on the table in front of Gerard, Frank curled up next to the taller man. Back when the band started Frank had a huge crush on Gerard. Yet through the years he had to let his feeling fade, yet it has never died. They are best friends, you aren’t supposed to have a crush on your best friend. Those thoughts haunted Frank late into the night, but with the bright sunlight streaming through the window, and next himself next to Gerard, who was happy sipping his coffee, Frank didn’t care if it was right or wrong. Gerard slipped his arm over Franks shoulder, causing Frank to look up into his hazel eyes. Such mesmerizing hazel eyes.   
“Thanks Frankie.”, whispered Gerard, not wanting to wake up the rest of the band. But it was too late for that. 

A yawn came from the sleeping area of the bus, “IS THAT COFFEE I SMELL?”, yelled Mikey awoken by the rich scent wafting through air. This rude awakening was met by loud groans from Ray and Bob. But Mikey was unphased, grabbing his cup from the tray and joyously retreating to the seating area parallel to the two boys.   
Ray stumbled into the main area of the bus, afro looking extra fluffy fresh from his sleep.   
“Morning lovebirds and coffee kid.”, mumbled Ray grabbing his own cup and plopping next to Mikey. Frank glanced up at Ray from his position snuggled against Gerard’s chest and hugged the older man tighter as if to prove his point. Gerard smiled down at Frank wrapping his arm around Frank a bit tighter, causing a light blush to shade his cheeks.

“Loverbirds I wish, just best friends.”, thought Frank sadly, his undying crush resurfacing once more. Gerard thought the same, but neither manger to notice, or didn’t want to get their hopes up.   
“I prefer coffee fanatic, thank you.”, announced Mikey.   
“I guess they prefer lovey doveys.”, said Ray in a humorous tone.   
“And I prefer sleep fanatic.”, grumbled Bob, joining in on the fun. Mikey glances up at their bleach blonde sleep disheveled drummer, and continued to slurp at his drink unapologetically.

With the gang assembled, they began to discuss their day plan. There is a concert to perform, and that wouldn’t start until 7pm, so there was a full 8 hours to kill.

 

**11am -1pm**  
Gerard ran his pencil across the blank white space of his sketchbook. It was his escape from the world, where nobody could reach him. Well except for maybe Mikey, and always Frank. The rest of the guys were messing around the bus, again with the exception of Frank who loyally stayed by Gerard’s side, transfixed by the creation flowing out of Gerard’s mind through the graphite and into solid paper. The warm presence of Frank to his right calmed his racing nerves. It was an ice pack on a hot summer's day that kept his heart beat steady and rhythm smooth. Such deep gorgeous hazel eyes full of love, light, and energy. Some people would be scared off by Franks tattoo cover body and hair cut. But Gerard saw the care and beauty that seemed to emanate from Franks very soul. The gentle way that he smiled that relieved the stress of life with a glancet. His slamming force that demanded an enchanting melody out of his guitar, to a gentle touch that could be ever so soft and welcoming. His lip ring that gave him ever more character in the way it moved when Frank talked and laughed. There was also his short stature, he seemed so small but could pack a punch, small and mighty. Gerard loved Franks strength, Franks smiled, he loved Frank. Suddenly Gerard snapped back into reality and realized what he had been drawing. The eyes, posture, curve of the grin. He had been drawing Frank, showing off what he felt about Frank through what he had drawn. Embarrassed and worried what Frank Will think about this, Gerard slammed his sketchbook closed, causing Frank to jump from the sudden movement.   
“Awww, it’s nice.”, hummed Frank, light blush touching his cheeks, not that Gerard noticed in his panicked frenzy.   
“You made me look 10 times cuter in real life.”. Gerard said impulsively looked back down at the shorter man.  
“You look 10 times cuter in real life Frankie.”, said Gerard with such care and certainty, Frank couldn’t call him out as wrong.   
“Oh dammit fucking dammit.”, thought Gerard panicked. “Why had he said that? Why was he so impulsive?”.   
A burning red flush flooded into Gerard’s cheeks as he hurriedly ran off to go change, go do anything to escape what just happened, leaving Frank blushing on the couch watching him leave. 

 

**1pm-3pm**  
Frank sat in one of the rooms backstage of the venue. The trip their current location had been a stretched 30 minutes, filled with awkward eye contact between him and Gerard. Frank continued to strum F.O.D. by Green Day on his guitar, humming along. Just using his electric guitar, unplugged, it produced notes that were twangy and sharp, but Frank didn’t care it gave him something to do. 

_Somethings on my mind_

He replayed Gerard saying he was 10 times cuter in real life. Was that really true? It most likely was based of the blush that covered his face after he said it. Was it possible that Gerard liked him? Franks undying crush popped back up, almost as strong as it had been at its peak. 

_It’s been for quite sometime_

I don’t think crushes are supposed to go on for years. Pondered Frank in the closer reservoir of his mind. The place he could dwell without anyone knowing what he thought. Unless they stared right into his soul, then he was fucked. Especially since Gerard was so good at it, looking into dreams of his very soul. 

_Let’s nuke the bridge we torched 2000 times before_

Frank enveloped his mind completely around the song, no focusing on anything else to end his dwelling thoughts. 

_Well I’m telling you to fuck off and die_

_Good night_

Frank jumped to his feet slamming down the final chord. Frank stopped to check the time.   
“Damn, I should probably change and makeup shouldn’t I?”,thought Frank. Plunging himself back into reality, he wandered off to go get ready for tonight.

 

**4pm-7pm**  
Gerard and Mikey wandered around the town. Gerard needed to get away from the chaos of tour and just rant out to someone. He knew that he could trust his brother, he always could. Gerard and Mikey were more than just brothers, they were best friends.   
“I just don’t know what to do?”, exclaimed Gerard throwing his hands up to the heavens. Heaven, thought Gerard, not the place I’m going with this path.   
“Frank, he so is beautiful, so wonderful, so, ahHHHH!”, Gerard continued frustrated. He inhaled from his cigarette, letting the smoke fill his mouth and lungs. Cancer sticks. Cancer sticks that will calm me down somewhat.   
“Well…”, started Mikey. I turned towards him, pleading for his insight on this. “How do I say it…”, started Mikey again.   
“Just say it!”, exclaimed Gerard   
overwhelmed.  
“It’s really, _really_ obvious that Frank likes you.”, Mikey explained. Gerard looked confused. Was it really that obvious?   
“And it’s really, _really_ obvious that you like him back.”, Mikey continued. “Infact,”, laughed Mikey, “Ray, Bob, and I were actually trying to plan how to get you two together. It’s quite frustrating really to see two people so obviously in love and both can’t tell.”. Gerard stared back at his brother, face streaked with anger and confusion.   
“My biggest fear was that if Frank and I ever,”, Gerard paused, he had never said it out loud, “got in a relationship.”. His stomach did backflips at the thought, him and Frank together, a dream come true. “You don’t think it would hurt the band?”, hope rising up in Gerards voice, bubbling up at the prospect. Mikey looked long and hard af Gerard, creating a serious atmosphere.

“If you don’t hurt Frank, you won’t hurt the band.”, said Mikey quietly. Quietly and strong. Gerard was susceptible to addiction, and that addiction could make him selfish. Transform him from Frank’s dream, and into Frank's nightmare. “Promise me you won’t hurt him. I have faith in you, I just need reassurance.”, said Mikey staring into Gerard’s eyes, filled with brotherly love. Such innocent, pure love family love is. Different than romantic love, but no less important.   
“I could never hurt him.”, promised Gerard. _I could never hurt him without hurting myself._

Mikey and Gerard walked back to the venue, it never hurt to be early. As soon as the pair entered the doors Mikey bounded off with Ray to go setup onstage. Frank started to head with them when Gerard caught his hand, and Frank’s breathe.   
“Hey Frankie.”, said Gerard, voice lulling, creating an atmosphere around them, as if they were the only two around. Filled with the warmth Gerard had blessed upon him Frank turned around to face the taller man.   
“Hey Gee.”, Frank said in response. The black haired man was dressed in all black and adorned a blood red tie.   
“I was wondering if I could help you with your makeup.”, asked Gerard looking down to meet Frank’s eyes.   
“How could I refuse.”, said Frank with a smile.   
Gerard ran to the bathroom to go grab his makeup bag, and asked Frank to wait there. Doing something like this would help bring them closer, that was Gerards plan at least. He made his way back to Frank who, was happily tapping a table to keep himself occupied. Frank looked back up at Gerard and smiled. He was such a kind happy person, so sweet despite what people might think of his punk outward appearance. Gerard didn’t know much about makeup, just knew how to make someone look cool and fun. Just like colouring, but on a face. He took out the red, the red everything, not really sure if the red in the container was eyeshadow or face paint, but either way it went on a face and it got the job done. Gerard painted a sharp oval shape with the red, like a bird of prey, he thought. Franks warm breathe rolled down Gerards hand. It was calming, it seemed like being around Frank could turn any sour mood sweet. Magic. When he finished, Frank looked cool, well Frank always looked cool, but he definitely fit the red, black, and white colour scheme of the album.   
“Looking great.”, smiled Gerard. Frank bounced out of his chair and headed to the mirror to admire Gerards work.   
“Definitely better than just black eyeliner.”, Frank smiler in return, eyes shining with energy and light. He went over and hugged Gerard. They collided melting into each other's forms.   
“Thanks.”, mumbled Frank into Gerard’s shirt.  
“Let’s put on a show.”, replied Gerard. Their eyes met glowing, filled with love for each other. They would put on a show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You survived my typos


	4. Homophobia is Gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fans are happy with this show.

**Gerard POV**

“It’s show time baby.”, Gerard thought as he sleeked down his hair. He posed in front of the mirror prepping himself for the show. This wasn’t going to be standard, he had a plan this time around. Kiss Frank really passionately during and after the show. Wasn’t detailed, but it didn’t need to be, _all in the moment._

Well maybe all in the moment wasn’t plan enough. There had been plenty of moments, but Frank seemed a bit standoffish. Not to say he was holding back in his playing, heavens know if that’s possible for Frank Iero to even accomplish. Or perhaps hell knew instead. But Frank was definitely avoiding eye contact and moving gracefully to the other side of the stage when Gerard made his way. It was second to last song, now or never, the last song with a kiss and the crowd would expect more, and Gerard was hoping for more after the show. He glanced over to Mikey who bobbed his head along to the beat but definitely jerking towards Frank. Gerard decided to make it quick, none of this casual dilly dally. He marched over and tapped the center of Frank’s chest to get his attention and used his finger to flick his head up in some sassy diva move the crowd ate up. Frank looked up at Gerard eyes sparkling and sweat sticking his hair to his head, pupils dilated. He was so gorgeous in the moment Gerard wished he could snap a photo, _now or never._ He grabbed Frank’s chin and kissed him with all that he had, Frank gasped and moaned into the kiss, clumsily grabbing at Gerard to hold onto wherever he could to get closer. They began to makeout getting as close to each other as possible, but the music required a singer, so Gerard pushed Frank away saying, ‘till we meet again. And the crowd was pissed nobody filmed what just happened. 

**Frank POV**

I had been avoid Gerard the entire show. My mind kept slipping back the the moment from before the show, assessing it for truth. Was it flirting or platonic friendly support? The best way to block out his mind, Frank found was to play and play with every ounce of his soul and mind, except for a small bit this time telling him to say away from Gerard. He didn’t want to get carried away. What he wasn’t expecting was for Gee to come over and kiss him like there is no tomorrow. At first he just felt the finger on his chest demanding his attention back to the world outside of the blasting music and the cheers of the crowd. Then the finger flinked up the the underside of his chin so he lifted his head to see Gerard standing in front of him. The light created a golden outline around half his body so he seemed to glow like an angel. Frank could see raw passion pouring out of Gerards eyes. Then he went in. Their lips met and Gerard slipped his tongue into Frank’s mouth. Frank moaned in pleasure feeling Gerards heartbeat against his chest as he grabbed at Gerards top, pulling him in closer. Frank couldn’t help himself if he wanted to, music was pounding through his body and passion was radiating from Gerard as they kissed. But the show must go on as Gerard slipped out of Frank’s grasp, “ ‘till we meet again.”, Gerard purred, sending shivers down Frank’s spine. He didn’t care if they met after the show or in the pits of hell where idiots said the gays went. Homophobia is gay and that’s what he knew, he also knew the two would meet again soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, pretty trashy... but look at my username what else would you expect.


End file.
